


In Sickness

by Aikyo10



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aikyo10/pseuds/Aikyo10
Summary: It's Lance's birthday, but then Shiro drops very ill. Drama ensues.





	In Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bday fic for https://lancemyboi2k17.tumblr.com/  
> It wasn't beta'd or heavily edited  
> Written in one day  
> It's for fun and smiles  
> Cleo the cat is best cat - OC  
> Kids - OC

Shiro knew he was sick but he was telling himself he had to push through it today. When he had gotten home late last night from work he had not appetite for dinner even though Lance had taken the time to follow a recipe for udon. He had felt horrible not being able to finish no more than half of the bowl. He was happy four hours later. Around midnight he had found himself in the bathroom on his knees. Shiro had not had a case of stomach flu since he was a teenager. 

 

He was years away from being a teenager. Every ache in his body reminded him of his age as Lance had to help him from the bathroom back to their bed. Lance had suggested they go to the doctor but Shiro shook his head and refused. He did not want to be dragging Lance into an emergency room on the day of his birthday.

 

Lance’s birthday was today and being sick on his husband’s birthday made him feel ten times worse. Shiro had planned an entire weekend of activities with Lance and the kids. He was now stuck in bed with horrible stomach cramps and nausea. 

 

“Papa. You look gross.” Mina said. 

 

“Thank you.” Shiro grumbled as he opened his eyes. 

 

Mina giggled and pushed her hair back. “I’d give you a kiss you but Dad said you might have plague.”

 

“It’s not plague. Just bad food.” Shiro sighed. He felt weak and he could tell a headache was beginning.

 

“Guess we’re not all going out this weekend. I’m going to go spend the weekend at Aunt Pidge’s place and she’s going to help me with my summer project. Daddy is shipping Ran to Grandma.” Mina smirked as she patted his hand. 

 

“You guys can’t leave. It’s your dad’s birthday!” Shiro did not want Lance to be alone on his birthday. Him being sick had ruined enough of the day.

 

“Papa. Dad and you are like ancient. You’ve had a lot of birthday parties.” Mina rolled her eyes and did the annoying teenager scoff. 

 

“I liked you better when you were in diapers.” Shiro muttered at his daughter.

 

“Rude.” Mina drew out the word and frowned. 

 

“Little fish.” Lance growled as he entered the bedroom with a tray in his hands. “Leave him alone.”

 

“You’re the one who sent me in here!” Mina’s scoff became more petulant. “I’m not little anymore nor am I an aquatic animal.”

 

“Mina.” Shiro rubbed his eyes. “Please calm down.”

 

“Now I’m sending you away.” Lance put the tray down on the chest at the foot of the bed. He went over to Mina and kissed the top of her head. “Now grab your brother. Grandma will be here soon to pick you guys up. She’ll drop you at Pidge’s apartment first.”

 

“Fine.” Mina made a deep long drawn out sigh. “Love you both.”

 

“We love you too.” Lance smirked as he walked Mina to the door and then shut it behind her. 

 

Shiro shook his head. “I can’t believe she’s going to be eighteen this year.”

 

“Tell me about it.” Lance picked up the tray. “Try and sit up. I made you a bit of tea and some toast. I want you to try and get some down. It’s been twelve hours since you’ve been vomiting. Maybe this will stay down.”

 

“I’m sorry kitten.” Shiro looked down at the tray. He pushed himself up so he could rest against the padded headboard.

 

“Why are you sorry?” Lance poured the hot tea into the empty cup. 

 

“It’s your birthday. The kids are abandoning you and I’m stuck in bed.” Shiro frowned as he took the cup in his hands. 

 

Lance kissed Shiro’s cheek. “They’re not abandoning me. My mom loves having Ran over and he loves playing with all of his cousins. Mina does have to get her robotics project finished and Pidge loves teaching. I have you all to myself in bed.”

 

“I’m feeble.” He mumbled as he blew across the top of the cup.

 

“You are a bit of a baby when you’re sick.” Lance smirked as he circled to his side of the bed. He crawled up on top of the covers to sit next to Shiro. 

 

“Rude.” Shiro smiled at his husband. He had adopted the word from Lance and Mina over the years. 

 

“Drink your tea.” Lance demanded. 

 

Shiro listened to the birthday boy. He took a few small sips of the warm amber colored liquid. His stomach did not revolt from a few drinks. The toast was harder to get down even with Lance playing with the top of his hair and encouraging him.

 

“No more.” He pushed the tray away. The last bite was difficult to swallow and his stomach began to cramp again. “Oh god. Just kill me. Take all my money and marry a younger model.”

 

“Oh shut up.” Lance laughed as he got up from the bed. “I’m not leaving you now that I have you trained just as I like it.”

 

“Hn.” Shiro squeezed his eyes shut and held his stomach with both hands.

 

Lance removed the tray from across his lap and sat down next to Shiro. “I think we should take you to the hospital. You look horrible.”

 

“Not. Going, on your birthday.” Shiro forced out every word through gritted teeth. He slipped down the pillows and rolled onto his side.

 

“Shiro.” Lance sounded worried. 

 

They both heard the doorbell which meant Lance’s mom had finally arrived. 

 

“I’ll be back in a minute.” Lance rubbed Shiro’s arm and put a kiss on his cheek.

 

When Lance opened the bedroom door Shiro could hear both Mina and Ran scream, “Goodbye Papa! Feel better!”

 

Lance and his mother’s voices were muffled by the distance and walls. Shiro pressed his face into his pillow as a rolling pain which started in his lower stomach threatened to make him vomit. He held it back not wanting to get sick in the bed and not sure if his legs could carry him to the bathroom.

 

He opened an eye when he heard the jingle of Cleo’s collar. The kitten he had gotten Mina for a Christmas present had grown over the years. Blue was a Prussian blue cat, fat, and sweet. Cleo was Ran’s cat. A black rescue cat with a need to kill Shiro day and night and of course Cleo came around far more than Blue. There was a meow for a warning before Cleo sat on his head.

 

“You’re not helping.” He pushed the fat cat off his head.

 

There was a pissed off meow and to make matters worse she sat where the black tail flicked across his face in angry whips.

 

“Cleo. I swear.” Shiro lifted himself up and made a grab for the cat.

 

“Shiro stop torturing the cat.” Lance admonished as he walked back into the bedroom. Cleo pressed against Lance’s leg and ran out of the room.

 

Shiro felt betrayed. “Me torturing Cleo? Lance!”

 

“I know the five-pound cat is planning your death.” Lance did not sound apologetic. “Did you stomach pain return?”

 

Shiro had an idea to lie before another spike of pain hit so hard his eyes closed and he curled into a ball.

 

“Alright! That is it. I’m taking you to the hospital.” Lance stood up and pulled out his phone.

 

“Wait no!” Shiro tried to sit up but stopped when he almost had to get sick. He gave up when Lance called in reinforcements. Keith and Hunk showed up and carried Shiro to the car. 

 

That was how Shiro ended up in the hospital on Lance’s birthday. The doctors had ran test and found out Shiro had an infected gallbladder. Shiro had no idea how that even happened when he had a good diet and exercise program. The doctor told him it could be bad luck or even part of his family history. Shiro was told he would need surgery but would be home in two days.

 

Lance was amazing as he always was when there was a crisis. He stayed by Shiro’s side through it all and handled all the paperwork and phone calls. Shiro was worthless. He sat in the bed with the pain medicine which made him go in and out of consciousness. Lance’s mom and Pidge showed up with both Ran and Mina to see him before they took him to surgery.

 

“Way to go getting all the attention.” Mina had teased him. “At least you don’t need a kidney.”

 

Ran had been far more concerned and upset. He was almost thirteen but had an extreme fear of losing his fathers. He was in tears for a few minutes when Mina had said they were going to remove one of Shiro’s organs. Pidge had tried to make it sound interesting that Shiro would be getting another scar but that hadn’t helped. Keith made it worse making loud descriptive noises of surgery and talking about how ‘cool’ and ‘bloody’ it probably looked. Hunk punched Keith in the shoulder, hard, telling his husband how horrible he was with children; which was funny since they had adopted four of their own.

 

“I don’t want them to remove Papa’s parts! What if he doesn’t wake up!” Ran’s eyes were filled with tears.

 

Lance saved the day, again, reassuring their son the doctors would not remove anything Shiro needed to come home. The last thing he remembered before being taken to surgery was Lance’s hand petting his face telling him how much he loved him. Shiro wanted to say something back but couldn’t find the words even when Lance kissed both his eyelids. 

 

When he woke up from surgery Lance’s hand was petting the top of his head again. Ran was sitting in Lance’s lap and Mina was sitting at the foot of the bed. 

 

“Hey guys.” His voice was raspy.

 

“Papa!” Both children screamed when they saw him awake. 

 

He hugged them as best he could with the IV in his arm. Shiro noticed how tired Lance looked in the chair next to him. 

 

“How do you feel?” Lance asked.

 

“Fuzzy but no pain.” Shiro tried to adjust himself in the bed so he could sit higher. He was ashamed when Ran and Mina had to help him up. “When will you two stop growing up?”

 

“I’m getting as strong as you Papa.” Ran flexed his arms. 

 

“Oh, I don’t know about that.” Shiro grinned at his son. “We still have to get you ready for tryouts this fall.”

 

“I’ll be ready! And you’ll be there.” Ran squeezed Shiro’s hand. “Right?”

 

“We’ll all be there.” Lance rubbed Ran’s knee.

 

“Yeah.” Shiro squeezed Ran’s hand.

 

“Sports are boring.” Mina stuck out her tongue.

 

Shiro turned his head to see her. “I thought those robot battles you like so much were a sport.”

 

“Eh.” She shrugged her shoulders.

 

“Alright. Both of you out.” Lance stood up from his chair with a loud groan. “Let’s go give everyone an update.”

 

Shiro pulled a hand down his face as he tried to remember the last few hours.

  
“Who is all here again?” He asked.

 

“Everyone. Oh my god you would have thought you were dying. Look at all the drama.” Mina kissed the top of his head. “Love you, Papa. Glad you’re awake.”

 

“I did not mean to cause any drama.” He grumbled.

 

Ran was careful giving him a hug. “I love you.”

 

Shiro hugged his son tight. “I’m sorry I worried you. I love you.”

 

Ran sniffed against Shiro’s shoulder. “I’d give you a kidney if you need one.”

 

Shiro laughed and the movement had him aware of pain for the first time since he awoke. “I am fine with you keeping all of your organs. I’ll do my best to keep all of mine.”

 

“Ran.” Lance called from the door. “Give him time to rest and heal.”

 

“We’ll be back in the morning.” Ran put a kiss on Shiro’s cheek.

 

“Good.” Shiro had to look at the clock on the wall to figure out what time it was in the day. He looked outside and determined it was nearly midnight. The whole day had slipped by him.

 

He had no memory of falling back asleep, but he must have since Keith was calling his name and shaking him awake. 

 

“Takashi!” Keith yelled into his ear.

 

“Damn it! What?” Shiro tried to push the man away with his weak arms.

 

“You’ve been asleep all night. I was starting to worry.” Keith leaned against the bed railing. 

 

“What time is it?” Shiro dragged his hands down his face and looked for the clock. “Six?”

 

“In the morning.” Keith nodded. “Hunk took Lance home around one. Poor guy wanted to stay but Hunk convinced him staying home with the kids would be better for them. I stayed the night with you and now Hunk is on his way to pick me up.”

 

“I ruined Lance’s birthday.” He hit his head back against the pillow.

 

“No one really thinks you ruined it, just, bad timing. Man, you’re getting old.” Keith smirked. 

 

Shiro raised his finger to tell Keith to fuck off. He had not been feeling old at all until yesterday. 

 

“I feel old and awful. Thanks.” Shiro glared at his friend.

 

“Sorry, not sorry.” Keith pulled out a box from his pocket. “Since you won’t be able to go on your weekend trip your kids wanted to make sure this didn’t get lost. Mina said you would kill her. She seemed serious.”

 

“I was going to take all of us on a weekend cruise. I was going to propose to him and have small vow renewal there with the kids. They were so excited.” His traitorous body had other ideas.

 

“You know Shiro. All these years I’ve been jealous how easy you and Lance have it when it comes to expressing your feelings. I might not be good at putting what I feel into words but I can tell you right now you’re being stupid.” Keith crossed his arms and shook his head.

 

“Wow. How does Hunk not punch you more?” Shiro opened the box Keith had given him. 

 

He had once mentioned to Lance he would buy him a diamond ring. Lance said he did not need a diamond ring just a plain ring. Shiro had given Lance a band just like his own on their wedding day. This ring was different. It did not have any diamonds but it had both Ran and Mina’s names engraved on the inside along with Shiro’s name.

 

“He says using violence won’t solve my deep seated issues with abandonment.” Keith rolled his eyes. “Whatever that means. Look, Shiro, Lance doesn’t want a big party. Instead of beating yourself up over it just get better. That’s all anyone wants right now.”

 

“You almost sound worried.” Shiro closed the box.

 

“I never want to carry your big butt again.” Keith laughs. “And yeah when the healthiest guy in the group ends up in surgery, well, we worry.”

 

“Thanks, Keith.” Shiro held out his hand.

  
Keith took the hand gave it a firm shake then leaned down for a quick hug. “Alright. I’m heading down to meet Hunk in the lobby. We have to go to his mom’s for breakfast with the kids.”

 

“Don’t stab anyone.”

 

Keith tossed his arms up. “One time and that guy had it coming!”

 

Shiro laughed as he watched his friend leave the room. The nurses came in and talked to him and helped him clean up. He was very sore but the nausea and severe pain were gone. He felt a hundred times better when the removed a few of the lines which had been connected to his arms and the nurses wrapped his stomach and allowed him to take a shower. The downfall was by the time all this was done he felt better but exhausted all over again.

 

“Papa!” Mina yelled for him from outside the hall.

 

“Mina keep your voice down.” Lance hissed at the girl.

 

“Oh, dad they don’t care.” Mina responded as she stepped into the room with an arm full of flowers. “Wow! You don’t look dead!”

 

Shiro had to put a hand on his stomach as he laughed at his daughter. She would be the death of them.

 

“Did I really look that bad?” He smiled.

 

There were two who answered yes and one that answered no.

 

“Kids.” Lance tugged on both of their ears. “Your father has been through a lot. Be nice.”

 

“He did look bad dad.” Ran handed Shiro a card.

 

Shiro took the card and the flowers. “Thank you guys. They say I can go home later if all my blood tests come back normal and I’m not in too much pain.”

 

“That’s great. We can finally eat the birthday cake Uncle Hunk baked. You should see this thing!” Mina sat on his right and motioned with her hands. “It’s this big. This big. He said he put three different cakes in it.”

 

“Dad said we couldn’t have any until you came home even though it was his cake.”  Ran tossed a bitter look towards Lance.

 

“Don’t you start.” Lance wagged a finger at their son. 

 

“Sorry about your birthday.” Shiro tried to smile at his husband.

 

“It’s fine. You coming out of surgery and being here with us was a good gift.” Lance leaned down to put a kiss on his lips. 

 

“I love you Lance McClain.” Shiro wanted the kiss to last longer.

 

“Save it for later.” Lance rubbed his thumb across Shiro’s chin. 

 

“Ew.” Mina made a gagging noise.

 

“Dad. Blech.” Ran’s nose wrinkled.

 

Shiro was allowed to go home after lunch time. Shiro and his family were happy to leave the hospital and head home. He was still sleepy and the doctor assured him the medicine would wear off and he’d be able to go back to work within a week. As long as there were no complications, which there usually were not, and Lance seemed determined to make sure none occurred. 

 

“Of course you’re here to greet me home.” Shiro saw Cleo on top of his seat on the sofa. “Off devil cat.”

 

“Cleo is not the devil!” Ran protested from the kitchen.

 

“Spawn of the devil.” He picked up the large black cat. “Where is Blue?”

 

“She’s in my room.” Mina walked over to take Cleo from his hands. “Here, poor baby. Is papa being mean?”

 

“I’ve been home four minutes and my daughter cuts me down.” Shiro sat down with a dramatic sigh.

 

“Kids leave him alone he is supposed to rest. Mina put Cleo in Ran’s room so your father will not complain of being stalked.” Lance called from the kitchen.

 

“Lance, Ran, what are you two doing in there?” Shiro leaned his head back on the sofa. He felt better being home. 

 

“Getting the cake.” Lance answered as he and Ran walked out of the kitchen.

 

“Hunk must have been very stressed.” Shiro laughed as he saw the multilayered cake. There were four tiers of cake all covered in white icing. “There should be more candles.”

 

“Shut up.” Lance pinched his arm. 

 

“I got the lighter!” Mina jumped over the back of the sofa and bounced next to Shiro. “Can we help blow out the candles?”

 

“Sure.” Lance smiled. 

 

Mina lit the candles and Ran began to sing Happy Birthday again, and again, and again. Ran loved birthdays because they were usually held at Lance’s mom’s house with every family member given an open invitation to come for food and games. Ran never cared if he got gifts, he loved to be surrounded by his family.

 

Lance sat on the other side of Shiro. He watched Lance and saw how tired Lance looked around his eyes but the smile on his face was large and pure. He laced Lance’s fingers with his and squeezed his hand tight.

 

Shiro and Mina started to sing Happy Birthday to Lance once all the candles were lit. At the end of the last verse, the kids pitched forward and raced to blow out all the candles. He and Lance laughed. 

 

“Finally we can have cake!” Mina pumped her arms up in the air.

 

“I want a piece from every section.” Ran held out his plate. 

 

Lance picked up the knife and began cutting small pieces from the bottom section of the cake.

 

“Wait! Dad! How about we just get forks and eat it right off the plate?” Mina put her hands together and begged. “Please?”

 

“That will be a huge mess!” Lance moaned. 

 

“I’ll clean it up! I promise!” Ran got to his feet. “I’ll go get the forks!”

 

“Hey! I didn’t say yes, oh fine, what the hell.” Lance laughed and sat back down next to Shiro after putting the knife on the end table.

 

“At least they’re having fun.” Lance whispered. 

 

“Happy Birthday kitten.” Shiro pressed a kiss against Lance’s cheek. “I’m sorry I screwed up your day. You had to take care of everything.”

 

“It wasn’t your fault. And it’s just a day.” Lance wrapped his arm around Shiro’s shoulders. “You’re home, the kids are here, I don’t need anything else.”

 

They watched the kids eat the cake and then watched them try and keep the cats out of the cake. Shiro was not a huge cake fan so he wasn’t sad to see more cake being dropped on the floor than eaten. They made sandwiches for dinner. He was not too hungry so he only ate a little bit. He was happy to see Ran follow through with his promise and help Lance clean up the mess it left. Mina curled up against him and told him about her robot for her school project. Time slipped passed quicker than Shiro realized because Lance was pushing the kids upstairs and to bed before he knew it. He hadn’t even left the sofa since he came home.

 

“Come on. Let’s get you settled.” Lance held out a hand.

 

Shiro took it and with Lance’s help, he was able to make it upstairs with little problem. Lance left him to change out of his clothes. He found the box Keith gave him and put it on the nightstand. He pulled on a pair of cotton pants and walked to the bed.

 

Then he stepped in something wet and gross and knew immediately what it was and who had done it. 

 

“Cleo!” Shiro yelled.

 

He knew no one would come to see what was wrong, as they had become used to him cursing Cleo over the years, and so he had to clean up the hairball and his foot with no witnesses. Once his foot and floor had been cleaned he crawled into bed. He noticed the bed had fresh sheets on and a new comforter. Lance must have taken the time to strip it down and dress it back up before coming to get him from the hospital.

 

He was half asleep when Ran and Mina came into the room. They were both dressed for bed and from the looks of their hair had showers. 

 

“Night Papa.” Mina gave him the first kiss.

 

“Night.” Ran gave him the second and the tightest hug. “We love you.”

 

“I love you both too.” Shiro sniffed holding back a sudden wave of emotion.

 

“Now in the morning both of you have to be quiet.” Lance gave each child a hug and kiss. 

 

That was when Shiro noticed how tall Mina and Ran had grown. Ran had caught up to his sister this last year. Mina would never be taller than Lance but Ran may grow to be as tall as Shiro one day. His heart began to hurt.

 

This pain was different from the other day. This pain made his eyes water and his throat go dry. As he watched Lance and his kids walk out of the room talking and arguing he realized how close his stubbornness had come to costing him his family. He looked at his hands and his eyes focused on his robotic one. 

 

“Shiro. What’s wrong?” Lance’s worried voice shook him out of his reverie. 

 

“Nothing. Why?” He looked up.

 

“Love. You’re crying.” Lance brushed away the tears under his eyes. 

 

Shiro was surprised to feel the wetness as Lance’s fingers moved under his eyes. “I am? I’m sorry. I don't’ know why I’m crying.”

 

“Just lay down and close your eyes. You’ve had a rough few days.” Lance kissed his forehead. “I’m going to just change and I’ll be right back.”

 

“Alright.” Shiro did as Lance suggested and laid back down in bed. 

 

He rubbed the spot where the bandage bound his surgery site. There were only three holes he had seen. Before they left the hospital the nurse had taken out the odd tube from his stomach which had been draining blood from the surgery. Surreal. The last few days were surreal. He did not know what day it was or even if the kids had school tomorrow.

 

Lance turned off the overhead lights and lit Shiro’s favorite incense. Shiro tracked Lance with his eyes. Lance was rubbing some lotion onto his hands and plugging in both of their phones. Lance was not doing anything different than usual and Shiro loved him for it. Lance balanced everything in their lives. 

 

Lance slipped into bed next to him and put a hand on his cheek. 

 

“You ok my love?” Lance asked with a gentle caress of his fingers.

 

“I don’t know.” He found it hard to swallow and the tears sprung up in his eyes. 

 

Lance pulled him close and hugged him. Shiro felt bad needing so much of Lance’s support. He had come to rely on Lance so much these last few years. Shiro was scared he had almost died over a dumb stomach pain. If that had happened then he would have never get the chance to see Mina or Ran get married. He would have missed the chance to retire and keep his promise to Lance and take him traveling over the world.

 

“You didn’t die and you won’t miss any of that stuff.” Lance kissed Shiro’s shoulder. 

 

Shiro was rarely the little spoon in bed but tonight it felt right for Lance to be the big spoon and hold him close. 

 

“Lance. I love you. You do everything.” Shiro sniffed. “God I sound like a worthless spineless asshole.”

 

“You are not.” Lance snapped. 

 

Shiro felt his head turned to the side and up and there was Lance glaring down at him with those ocean blue eyes. 

 

Lance must have had enough of his self-pity. “You listen. You’ve been through a lot in the last few days. You’re allowed to feel scared. Just because you’re a man Shiro doesn’t mean you have to be strong all the time. It doesn’t mean you don’t have fears. We’ve been over this before. This marriage, us, Shiro.”

 

“I know. I’m sorry about the birthday and I’m sorry I don’t open up as much as you need me too. If things had been the other way around, I, Lance I wouldn’t have been able to remain as calm as you did or keep the kids calm.” Shiro admitted he needed Lance far more than he realized.

 

“You would have done what needed to be done.” Lance released his chin and resumed hugging him. 

 

“Thank you Lance.” Shiro kissed Lance’s hand. “I love you.”

 

“I love you.” Lance rubbed his nose into Shiro’s hair. 

 

Shiro reached for the box on top of the nightstand and opened it.

 

“What’s that?” Lance asked as he leaned over Shiro’s shoulder for a better look.

 

“Keith said you didn’t care about any big birthday party.” Shiro took out the ring and grabbed Lance’s right hand. “He’s right. All I need to do is tell you how much I love you right?”

 

“Shiro.” Lance’s voice was wet with unshed tears.

 

“I had it made just for you. It has me and the kid’s name inside. Just to mark that you’re the best gift we really have gotten our whole lives.” Shiro kissed both Lance’s wedding ring and the new ring. 

 

“Shiro.” Lance sat up and grabbed the tissues. “Damn it.”

 

“Is there something wrong?” Shiro rolled onto his back to look at Lance blowing his nose.

 

“No! Yes! You big sap.” Lance was laughing and crying at the same time. “I love you too and this a wonderful gift. Thank you so much.”

 

Shiro wiped away his own tears and smiled. “Thank you for putting up with us.”

 

“I have one request for my next birthday.” Lance put the tissues down. 

 

“Name it.” Shiro wanted to give Lance the world. Puffy eyes and runny nose and the man was still gorgeous in Shiro’s eyes. Lance took such good care of his body. People thought it was vanity but truly Lance had a deep respect for being healthy. 

 

Lance laid down and rolled onto his side. Shiro rolled to his side as well so they could face one another.

 

“No trips to the hospital.” His husband grinned. 

 

“No trips to the hospital. Anything else? Name it.” Shiro looked Lance in the eyes and felt happiness instead of sadness inside his chest.

 

“Anything?” Lance pulled in his bottom lip with his top teeth.

 

“Yes. Even if I have to fly and get the moon for you.” He chuckled and rubbed his thumb over Lance’s chin.

 

“I don’t want the moon.” Lance whispered. 

 

“Then what?” Shiro kissed Lance.

 

“I want to take a trip back to Japan with the kids. I want Mina to visit her family there.” Lance’s index finger began to scratch at the bedding. 

 

“Alright kitten.” Shiro was surprised. Lance had been very upset the last time they made the trip. “What brought this on?”

 

“They’re growing up so fast. I’m worried I haven’t given them enough exposure to their heritage. Ran had those problems with the kids at school and Mina’s going to be in college before we know it.” Lance took a deep breath and swallowed hard. 

 

“We love you, Lance. It doesn’t matter if we all have different genes. We’re still a family.” Shiro assured his husband.

 

“This birthday makes me feel old.” Lance smirked. “Do I look old?”

 

“Kitten.” Shiro chuckled as he braced himself up so he could kiss Lance properly. He put a hand on the back of Lance’s head and poured all of his love into the act. He felt Lance’s hands grip his shoulders and heard the content sigh slip from Lance’s lips. 

 

“When you’re better.” Lance moaned. “I’m keeping you in bed all day but it won’t be to rest.”

 

“I look forward to it.” Shiro smiled.


End file.
